Kakashi Sensei
by HK Keiji
Summary: Naruto is suddenly lusting after his sensei, Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: YAOI, sensei-molesting

**Warning Summary**: Naruto likes Kakashi, and basically wants to seduce the older man. please comment only if you have something nice or constructive to say.

* * *

It was night time. 

A cool breeze swept across the forest floor, rustling the leafs in the trees softly. It was quiet.

In the middle of a small clearing, a tent had been set up. To one side, there was a slowly dying fire burning the last of its embers. To the other side, four lightweight backpacks were flung onto the ground carelessly. There was a river a little off in the distance.

Inside the darkness of the tent, the young blond ninja was finding it hard to sleep.

Frustrated, he tried turning to one side, hoping to feel sleepy. He blinked his blue eyes in the dark, sighing. Quietly he examined his friend's face, lifting a hand to swipe back stray strands of hair falling over the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke twitched his nose slightly, making Naruto giggle.

He rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shifting a little closer. Carefully, he tried slipping his hand over Sasuke's waist. The Uchiha grunted slightly in his sleep, abruptly turning over onto his back and making Naruto withdraw his hand.

Naruto gave an unhappy sigh, flopping over onto his other side.

Maybe his sensei would be better to hug, rather than cuddling Sasuke.

Smiling to himself all of a sudden, he found himself rather eager to cuddle with his sensei. He had always admired his new sensei. He was everything; talented, dangerous, perverted in a friendly sort a way, and unnaturally handsome…

Biting his lip, he shifted a little closer to his sleeping sensei.

He hesitated slightly, running his fingers over his sensei's mask, wondering what he looked like.

Carefully, he wrapped an arm around his sensei, draping his sensei's arm back over his. It was warm and heavy.

He smiled and snuggled into his sensei, inhaling softly.

"…Kakashi-sensei…"

He gasped as suddenly his sensei turned over, their arms entangled only dragging Naruto on top of the elder man. He froze. Did Kakashi wake up? He lifted his eyes and checked the sleeping man's face, sighing with relief.

Kakashi yawned in his sleep, making Naruto freeze again as he felt the elder man's muscles ripple beneath him.

He gripped onto the man's shirt, shutting his eyes and praying that he wasn't awake.

Something hard was pressing into his stomach.

His breath hitched as his sensei stretched one last time, causing Naruto's stomach to rub up unintentionally against Kakashi's crotch. His sensei moaned slightly.

Naruto paused, listening to Kakashi's low moan.

Smiling a bit, he tested grinding himself down onto Kakashi softly. Strong hips bucked upwards making Naruto's heart beat faster.

He slipped a hand between their bodies, excited, as he fumbled over his shorts and began to rub himself roughly through the fabric. He couldn't believe he was doing this, on top of his sensei, for that matter. But he couldn't help it.

He gasped Kakashi's name to himself, clenching onto his sensei.

Without warning, he felt two firm hands run up the back of his thighs and holding onto the curve of his ass, gripping slightly. They rubbed gently, causing Naruto to moan.

Worried that Kakashi was awake, he began to struggle to sit up properly, blushing as he felt himself sitting on top of his sensei's hardness. It felt so good, having something hot and hard rubbing against him. He just wanted to press down even further, feel more of that delicious bulge…

…then he heard a low voice in the dark.

"Idiot!"

* * *

because i was bored. Should i continue? 

xx keiji


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: YAOI, sensei-molesting

**Warning Summary**: Naruto likes Kakashi, and basically wants to seduce the older man. please comment only if you have something nice or constructive to say.

* * *

...he heard a low voice in the dark.

"Idiot!"

A strong pale hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt, dragging Naruto back onto the sleeping matt.

Naruto almost cried out, blue eyes widening as soon as he heard Sasuke. He fell onto the matt, eyes flickering back and forth between the sleeping Kakashi and the angry look on Sasuke's face. His heart was racing.

"What were you thinking!"

He could swear Sasuke's eyes were glowing red.

"I..."

Naruto swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You what?" Sasuke hissed.

"I... couldn't... I couldn't sleep..." He whispered, turning red.

Sasuke only responded by rolling his eyes, before flopping back onto his sleeping matt.

"Idiot."

Naruto looked up to the ceiling of the tent, feeling stupid. Sighing, he slipped down on his sleeping matt.

"Dobe," the raven snorted quietly. "You can hug me if you want. Just don't do stupid things again."

The blonde blinked, before giving a small grin.

"Arigatouuuu," he whispered quietly, rolling over and wrapping his arms comfortably around his friend.

They fell asleep shortly.

* * *

Morning.

The third day of the expedition.

Birds twittered in the skylights, a soft breeze rustling the tree's.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, finding the empty sleeping matt next to him. Sasuke was already awake then.

Sighing, yawning, he stretched languidly before crawling out of the tent.

He looked up at the tree, seeing Kakashi sat there as usual, reading his little book. He blushed, remembering the previous night... how the warm bulge in Kakashi's crotch rubbed up and hard against his...

"Naruto!"

His thoughts were jerked, blushing crimson.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had just come back from morning fishing for food.

"H-hai..." Naruto scrambled to help set up the cooking, lighting a fire as Sasuke pierced the fish with sticks.

"You know..." Sasuke said quietly, "you shouldn't do that to sensei..."

Naruto looked up, a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Because," the raven said frustratedly. "It's bad."

"Bad?" Naruto whispered, glancing up at the silver haired man sitting in the tree.

"Boy's don't _do_ that."

"Do what?"

Sasuke stopped piercing the fish, looking at Naruto. The blonde had a look of confusion. Dismay.

"Boy's don't cuddle other boys in tents."

Naruto blushed fiercely.

"I wasn't _cuddling_," he protested. "I was... I was just lonely! You let me cuddle you..."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, don't do it again. I know it's your first time in a tent but..."

"Sorry," Naruto whispered, dumping the rest of the sticks onto the fire.

It was his first time having friends.

* * *

Boy's don't cuddle other boys in tents.

_Boy's don't _do_ that._

Clenching his fists tightly, Naruto burrowed his head into his sleeping matt.

It still felt off. As if something was missing. At home, he had his big pillow to cuddle to sleep but now, he just felt empty. And a little lost.

_Boy's don't do that, boy's don't do that..._

He turned over frustrated, blue eyes unable to shut themselves and sleep. He stared through the darkness blankly at the sleeping Uchiha's face. The pale arms carefully placed by the side of his head, peacefully resting.

Huffing, Naruto turned over sharply again.

Stupid Sasuke.

His eyes softened as they ran over Kakashi's face.

Soft cloth, smooth skin. Silvery strands of hair tickling his eyes.

Kakashi was.

Naruto scrunched up his face slightly, trying to think of what Kakashi was.

He reached out slowly with one hand, putting it quietly onto the older man. It was warm. Heavy and pleasant.

Kakashi radiated protection.

All thoughts slipping out of his mind, Naruto shifted closer to the silver haired sensei and rubbed his cheek against the rough anbu shirt, closing his eyes. The soft heavy breathing tickled the top of his hair, the breathing body in sync with his.

Kakashi's arm moved numbly over his smaller body.

Naruto froze quietly.

Kakashi's hand was rubbing his back gently.

His eyes shot open, his heartbeat quicked. Panicking, he tried to untangle himself from the older man.

But the hand pressed against his back firmly, keeping him in place.

"It's ok."

* * *

lol.

keiji xx


End file.
